Frog Friends
by AnotherFanGirl852
Summary: Who would ever think that a frog would help make a friendship? This is a Yesung and Ryeowook one shot.


It is a beautiful day. The sun shining high in the blue sky, a few clouds drift across the sky. The grass is luscious green from the rain earlier in the week. The trees stand tall with their green leaves fluttering in the gentle breeze. Today is just one of those days were people just want to be outside, soaking in the beautiful day.

Children of many ages play at the local park. They run around playing, chasing each other, squealing in excitement of a game. Parents of the very young child, sit on the benches around the park watching their children burn their energy. New friendships are made among the children and the parents.

But not all the children have someone to play with. One boy squats down by the small pond, peering into the water. This boy does have some friends, but he is different. This boy collects bugs. He has some weird aura that can creep other people out. He watches the water, looking, concentrating. He brushes his black hair out of the way of his eyes.

"What are you doing?" A gentle voice asks from behind the peculiar boy. A face appears in the water.

"Looking for a friend." The boy replies.

The second boy squats down next to the first boy. He peers into the water only to be meet by his own face. "I don't see anything but my face." The younger boy's brown eyes look to the older boy's reflection.

A smile spreads across the older boy's face. He starts to do a weird squatting walking thing, with his hands out in front of him ready to grab something, his dark eyes lock on the water.

The younger boy watches him with curiosity.

The peculiar boy drives his small hands into the water fast. He lifts his hands out of the water slowly. The younger boy sees a dark greenish brown frog in his hands. The frog mangers to wiggle out of the hands and escapes into deeper water. The boy pouts at the loss of the frog.

"That's a frog." The younger boy giggles. "Your friends with a frog?"

The older boy looks over the giggling boy. He then looks around the park. Parents are getting their kids ready to go home. He realizes that he should go home too. "I have to go home now." He tells the other boy. "Bye." He waves goodbye to the boy and starts to leave the park.

He stops short. He turns around to see the boy following him. The boy smiles at him. "Are you going home too?"

"Yup." The boy nods. The boy is really cute. His warm brown eyes are full with innocent. His sweet friendly smile spreads across his face. He's exactly the kind of kid that a pedo would want to get their hands on.

"Are your parents here with you?"

The boy shakes his head.

"I'll walk you home then."

"Okay."

The two boys leave the park.

"My name is Ryeowook. What's yours?"

"Yesung. You do know your way back to your home, right?"

"Yeah. We turn here." The boys turn the corner. "How old are you? I'm eight. That's why my parents left me go to the park by myself today."

"I'm eleven."

"That's mean you're my hyung." Ryeowook smiles at Yesung. Yesung smiles back. How can he not smile back the cute boy? "There." Ryeowook points to an apartment building. "I live in there."

Yesung companies Ryeowook all the way to his apartment door. "Bye." Ryeowook opens the door. "Thank you for walking me home." He ways goodbye to his new friend.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks Yesung would always goes to the small pond and wait for Ryeowook. He would always come. The two boys would explore the creatures in the pond, they would go in the taller grass and look for bugs to add to Yesung's collection, they would chase each other around the play structure. They enjoy each other company.

Until one day.

One day Ryeowook didn't come to the park. Yesung waits by the pond for his younger friend, but he never came. Yesung thought that maybe the boy was sick and couldn't come out and play. But when Ryeowook didn't show for the whole week, Yesung started to get worried.

Yesung remembers the where Ryeowook's apartment is from the day he walked him home. Yesung gets to the door and knocks.

A young man in his twenties opens the door. "Hello."

"Is Ryeowook home?"

"Ryeowook? No one here is Ryeowook. I just moved in here. There was a family living here before me."

"Oh." Yesung didn't hide his disappointment.

"Sorry, kid."

"Sorry to bother you." Yesung bows to the young man and leaves the apartment housing feeling hurt.

Why wouldn't Ryeowook say something about moving? It hurts Yesung that Ryeowook didn't say anything. Yesung enters his home, thinking about Ryeowook.

"Mom, Yesung is home!" Yesung's young brother shouts through the house to inform their mother.

* * *

Today is a pleasant day. Big white clouds sail through the endless blue sky. The sun shines brightly to the, now awake, world. Yesung leaves the house, walking to work. The route he takes to get to work passes by the park. He has walked past the park many times to get to work and to come home. But today something intrigues the young man to forget about work and go to the park. Because it is a weekday, just a few other people are at the park.

Memories fill Yesung's mind of his childhood and all the time he spend looking for bugs to add to his collection. He strolls through the park to the small pond. To his surprise someone is squatting by the pond. "What are you looking for?" Yesung asks the back of the young man.

"Looking for a friend." The young man doesn't turn around to talk to Yesung.

"There's nothing but frogs in this pond." Yesung joins the man, looking into the still water. In the water the other man's reflection shows his profile. Yesung looks at the other man.

He's beautiful. His cheekbones are set high, he has a sharp jaw line, his warm brown eyes looks into Yesung's dark eyes. A sweet friendly smile forms on his lips.


End file.
